moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bachelor Party
| runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6 million | gross = $38.4 million (USA) }} Bachelor Party is a 1984 comedy film directed by Neal Israel, starring Tom Hanks, Adrian Zmed, William Tepper and Tawny Kitaen. Plot Party-animal Rick Gassko (Tom Hanks), who makes his living as a school bus driver, decides to finally settle down and marry his girlfriend Debbie Thompson (Tawny Kitaen). After gathering his buddies to give them the news, they decide to throw him the bachelor party to end all bachelor parties. Debbie's wealthy, conservative parents are not at all happy with her decision to get married and her dad decides to enlist the help of Debbie's ex-boyfriend Cole Whittier (Robert Prescott) to break her & Rick up and win her back. While Debbie worries and goes off to her bridal shower thrown by her friends, Rick heads off to the bachelor party and promises to remain faithful. Both parties start off on the wrong foot thanks to a little sabotage by Cole. As the bachelor party starts to heat up, Debbie and the girls decide to get even with Rick & his friends by throwing a party of their own. Both parties eventually collide leading to Debbie accusing Rick of infidelity & they end up becoming one big drunken orgy and the bachelors' hotel room ends up getting trashed much to the chagrin of the hotel's ever-frustrated manager (Kenneth Kimmins). Rick convinces Debbie of his love & faithfulness just as the party is raided by the police. During ensuing melee, Rick & Debbie become separated and Cole kidnaps Debbie, leaving Rick and his friends to chase after them culminating in a showdown between Rick and Cole, which includes a chase through a 36-screen movie theater. Rick and Cole have a humorous fist fight just below the movie screen which is showing a 3D movie. The fight is in direct synchronization to the on-screen fist fight. A female audience member gets punched in the face, but she attributes it to a 3D movie effect. Rick wins the fight and he & Debbie embrace. After their wedding, Rick & Debbie are driven to the airport for their honeymoon in Rick's school bus driven by a laughing Brad. Cast *Tom Hanks as Rick Gassko *Tawny Kitaen as Debbie Thompson *Adrian Zmed as Jay O'Neill *George Grizzard as Ed Thompson *Barbara Stuart as Mrs. Thompson *Robert Prescott as Cole Whittier *William Tepper as Dr. Stan Gassko *Wendie Jo Sperber as Dr. Tina Gassko *Barry Diamond as Rudy *Tracy Smith as Bobbi *Gary Grossman as Gary *Michael Dudikoff as Ryko *Gerard Prendergast as Mike *Deborah Harmon as Ilene *Kenneth Kimmins as Parkview Hotel Manager *Bradford Bancroft as Brad Mollen Production The idea for the movie came from an actual bachelor party thrown by producer Ron Moler and a group of friends for fellow producer Bob Israel. In fact, several members of the cast and crew that involved with the production of the movie were at that party when the idea began to take shape. Filming for the movie took about a month lasting from July to August of 1983 and was filmed in Los Angeles, California. The hotel party scene took place at the Biltmore Hotel in Los Angeles. Kelly McGillis was first given the lead female role, but she was fired early in the shoot because wasn't considered pretty or sexy enough for the part. Both McGillis and Paul Reiser were originally considered for the lead-roles early in production, they were replaced due to lack of chemistry between the actors. Actors Jim Carrey, Howie Mandel and Tim Robbins were considered for the role of Rick and actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus was considered for the role of Debbie. Box Office "Bachelor Party" opened at #6 at the box office, grossing $4,573,530 during its opening weekend and also grossed $38,435,947 as well. Critical Reception The reviews for Bachelor "Party" were mixed, holding a rating of 52% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 25 reviews. While some of critics appreciated the humor, other critics found it to be vulgar and gratuitous. Film critics Roger Ebert and Janet Maslin recommended the film, but had reservations about certain aspects, calling it "sophomoric" and "not a great film". Common Sense Media described it as "extremely raunchy" and "graphic." Trailer Category:1980s films Category:1984 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American comedy films